Archive:Mo/E AoF Undead Farmer
This build is designed to farm Undead Groups in Hard Mode in under 10 seconds. It can still work 100% with 300 health, the same as it will with 1,000 health. This is accomplished with the use of AoF and Life Attunement allowing Spirit Bond heal for 100%+ more, making Protective Spirit not needed. See the videos to see the build in action. Attributes and Skills prof=Monk/Elementalist ProtectionPrayers=10+3+1 DivineFavor=8+1 SmitingPrayers=12Of FaithBondof Lesser EnergySignetSignetWrath@16Retribution@16Attunement/build Equipment *Any weapon set with 20% longer enchantment mod. *Lowest Level AL (such as starter armor). *'Runes:' :*+3 Protection Prayers headpiece. :*+3 Smiting Prayers headpiece. :*+1 Divine Favor Rune any piece of armor (not headpiece). :*For the rest, either vitae or attunement runes. *'Insignias:' :*Because Protective Spirit is not used, Survivor Insignias are not needed (there is not a 10% damage cap). Radiant runes may be more useful for a larger energy pool, but most of the time your energy is at 0. Choose what one is best for you. Usage *Upon entering an explorable area, Equip your Smiting Prayers headpiece, and cast Holy Wrath --> Retribution. Equip the Protection Prayers headpiece and cast Life Attunement --> Blessed Signet. *If your energy is below 25, continue to use Blessed Signet (unless Aura of Faith is already up with a long duration left, 15 energy is fine). *Before Aggroing, cast Aura of Faith --> Spirit Bond --> and Glyph of Lesser Energy. *Quickly aggro after casting Glyph of Lesser Energy to get the use out of the first Spirit Bond. *While in battle, you should keep an eye on Spirit Bond. Everytime it goes out (or you think it is going to go out) cast Spirit Bond again. You can only do this 2 times in the 15 seconds the Glyph is active. *After everything is dead, cast Purge Signet to remove all hexes and conditions. *If the mob is not killed before the third Spirit Bond ends, you may die. Read the Variant section for possible ways around the problem. Counters *Enchantment stripping. *Large groups of enemies (depends on where you farm). *Foes with low damage dealing skills (very low). *Foes with very high health. Variants *To survive longer, but deal a lot less damage, Holy Wrath can be removed and be replaced with Balthazar's Spirit or Essence Bond. This will grant you near unlimited energy, and allow the re-casting of Spirit Bond more than 3 times. You may also like to change your secondary as the Glyph serves no purpose anymore with this change. *Healer's Boon instead of Aura of Faith. Farmable Areas *'Hard Mode:' :* Undead Rangers outside of Bergen Hot Springs (kills them in under 7 seconds), Purge Signet is needed. Watch out for the Necromancer that travels from group to group. :* Undead in Gates of Kryta, Purge Signet is needed. *'Normal Mode:' :* N/A *'Videos:' :* Undead Rangers outside of Bergen Hot Springs :* Undead in Gates of Kryta Notes *'Important things to remember:' :* Glyph of Lesser Energy must be cast right before aggroing. Failing to do so could result in your energy dropping to 0 from Holy Wrath. The only time you would not do this is when the mob is all melee based, and you cast the Glyph as they are running towards you. *'Similar Builds:' :*Build:Team - 600/Smite FoW :*Build:Team - 600/Smite UW